Implantable cardiac therapy devices (ICTDs) are implanted within the body of a patient to monitor, regulate, and/or correct heart function. ICTDs include implantable cardiac stimulation devices (e.g., implantable cardiac pacemakers, implantable defibrillators) that apply stimulation therapy to the heart as well as implantable cardiac monitors that monitor heart activity.
ICTDs typically include a control unit positioned within a casing that is implanted into the body and a set of leads that are positioned to impart stimulation and/or monitor cardiac activity. With improved processor and memory technologies, the control units have become increasingly more sophisticated, allowing them to monitor many types of conditions and apply tailored stimulation therapies in response to those conditions.
ICTDs are typically capable of being programmed remotely by an external programming device, often called a “programmer”. Today, individual ICTDs are equipped with telemetry circuits that communicate with the programmer. One type of programmer utilizes an electromagnetic wand that is placed near the implanted cardiac device to communicate with the implanted device. When used in a sterile field, the wand may be enclosed in a sterile sheath. The wand contains a coil that forms a transformer coupling with the ICTD telemetry circuitry. The wand transmits low frequency signals by varying coil impedance.
Early telemetry systems were passive, meaning that the communication was unidirectional from the programmer to the implanted device. Passive telemetry allowed a treating physician to download instructions to the implanted device following implantation. Due to power and size constraints, early commercial versions of the implanted devices were incapable of transmitting information back to the programmer.
As power capabilities improved, active telemetry became feasible, allowing synchronous bi-directional communication between the implanted device and the programmer. Active telemetry utilizes a half-duplex communication mode in which the programmer sends instructions in a predefined frame format and, following termination of this transmission, the implanted device returns data using the frame format. With active telemetry, the treating physician is able to not only program the implanted device, but also retrieve information from the implanted device to evaluate heart activity and device performance. The treating physician may periodically want to review device performance or heart activity data for predefined periods of time to ensure that the device is providing therapy in desired manner. Consequently, current generation implantable cardiac therapy devices incorporate memories, and the processors periodically sample and record various performance parameter measurements in the memories.
Data pertaining to a patient's cardiac condition is gathered and stored by the programmer during programming sessions of the ICTDs. Analysis of the cardiac condition is performed locally by the programming software. Programmers offer comprehensive diagnostic capabilities, high-speed processing, and easy operation, thereby facilitating efficient programming and timely patient follow-up.
In addition to local analysis, TransTelephonic Monitoring (TTM) systems are employed to gather current cardiac data from patients who are remote from the healthcare provider. TTM systems are placed in patients' homes. They typically include a base unit that gathers information from the ICTD much like the programmer would. The base unit is connected to a telephone line so that data may be transmitted to the medical staff responsible for that patient. An example of an ICTD TTM system is a service from St. Jude Medical® and Raytel® Cardiac Services called “Housecall™.” This service provides current programmed parameters and episode diagnostic information for a plurality of events including stored electrograms (EGMs). Real-time EGMs with annotated status information can also be transmitted.
Using a telephone and a transmitter, the TTM system provides both the medical staff and the patient the convenience of instant analysis of therapy without having the patient leave the comfort of home. Typically, real-time measurements are transmitted in just minutes. Patients may be closely monitored, and the medical staff has more control of their patient's treatment, thus administering better patient management.
One challenge that still persists, however, is how to efficiently and effectively present patient information and cardiac data to medical personnel and other knowledge workers who might have an interest in the device data. People utilize different types of computing devices to receive and view data, such as computers, portable computers, personal digital assistants, facsimile machines, and so on. These computing devices have different user interface capabilities and features. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that delivers the data to a wide variety of computing devices.